Both ways
by Zacmac90
Summary: Charlotte goes through the castle looking for potions for an injured Jonathon but realizes that Succubi don't always have sex with just men


"Damn,damn,damn!" Charlotte said as she dragged Jonathon into a small room, the room was empty except for a small bed and a few chairs next to it.

"**Guess we'll be safe in here.**" She thought to herself, she placed the badly injured hunter on the bed and took a seat in a chair, they'd gotten relatively far into the castle and had slain many monsters but soon after were surprised by a succubus, but an odd thing happened when the succubus gave a playful wink…at her. They'd managed to scare the demon off but she couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

"Don't succubuses flirt usually with men, so why did that one wink at me?" Charlotte looked at Jonathon and tried to figure out what to do. She was out of potions and didn't have any specific healing spells that could completely heal his severe wounds, she'd have to go look for some potions. Before she left the room, she placed a magical barrier on the door.

"I'll be back." She said to Jonathon and left, she traveled deeper into the castle blasting several monsters as she went. Suddenly she heard the sound of a light feminine laughter; she recognized it as the succubus they'd encountered earlier. The succubus lowered itself in front of Charlotte; her pink hair was in a loose bun, she wore a teal corset that held her two large breasts as well as a pair of pink gloves and boots that seemed to shimmer.

"We just seem to keep running into each other, don't we?" The succubus asked with a giggle, Charlotte prepared to hit the succubus with a fireball but stopped when the succubus lightly flapped her wings sending her scent towards Charlotte filling her nose. The smell was exotic and overwhelming but very heavenly, the succubus's full red lips curved into a smile as Charlotte managed to resist the succubus's scent, she didn't mind though…she enjoyed a good challenge.

"So, what brings a little girl like you to this castle?" This angered Charlotte, who angrily responded,

"I am NOT a little girl!" The succubus chuckled as she realized that Charlotte was indeed a "hot head", and seemed to enjoy seeing Charlotte angry.

"Oh I'm sure your not, you have a beautiful body and yet you hide it under those clothes." Charlotte's face reddened slightly at the compliment, she never received a whole lot of compliments about her appearance from boys, so the idea of a succubus telling her she had a beautiful body was kind of unnerving.

"Shut up you demonic whore! I'd rather not be a slut by showing off my legs and boobs!" However contrary to what she had just said, her eyes wandered from the succubus's face to her lips to her tits to her curvy hips and legs. The succubus noticed this and smiled as she moved closer to the young witch, she let her gloved hands roam her body; she massaged her large tits before sticking two fingers into herself as she moaned lustfully. Charlotte watched this and to her horror, felt a wet feeling growing between her legs.

"For someone who claims not to be a slut, you sure seem to be enjoying this." The succubus said licking her lips at the smell of Charlotte's wetness.

"I am NOT enjoying this, it is a perverse act that may entice men but it will not with me." The succubus giggled as she sauntered almost within reaching distance of Charlotte, this seemed to make Charlotte squirm.

"So why can I smell your growing sexual excitement that's coming from underneath your mini skirt? But as much as I love to keep on going, I know what you are here for…your injured friend." The succubus then stuck her hand out and a large potion appeared.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give you this potion that will heal Jonathon completely but in exchange for…." The succubus stopped and the potion disappeared. Charlotte's temper was rising again; she had no time for this anymore.

"Spit it out." The succubus then stuck her face very close to Charlotte's until their lips nearly touched, she then whispered into the witch's ear,

"A kiss." Charlotte took a giant step back as she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"I am not kissing you…your crazy if you think I'm doing that!"

"Than your friend dies…is that a sacrifice you're willing to make for your pride?" Charlotte's mind raced as she debated killing the monster and moving on or giving the succubus a kiss in order to get the potion. She realized if she didn't get back to him soon, he wouldn't make it out of the castle. Sighing, Charlotte said,

"FINE…but if I sense any kind of tricks, then I send you back to Hell where you belong…got that?" The succubus nodded and floated over to Charlotte who backed up until her back was against the stone wall, the succubus moved very close to Charlotte and ran a hand through Charlotte's long brown hair while stroking her cheek with the other.

"**Let's just get this over with as fast as possible**". Charlotte thought as she slowly pressed her lips onto the succubus's, the demon moaned as her hands traveled down Charlotte's chest and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Charlotte tried to pull away but she now was overwhelmed with lust and allowed the succubus to continue undressing her. The two then lowered to the ground, Charlotte lay on her back as the Succubus proceeded to remove her mini skirt and stockings slowly while kissing her legs, Charlotte shivered as she now was completely nude, her spell book was on the ground just within a few inches away. Shaking the lust off momentarily, she tried to reach her spell book but just as she was about to grab it, a wave of pleasure came over her as the succubus stuck two fingers into her vagina and thrusted them in and out rapidly, Charlotte couldn't help but moan in pleasure as the demoness continued fingering the young witch, but despite the pressure building up, Charlotte was able to hold back the urge to orgasm. The succubus noticed this and smiled, perhaps she would have to up the anty a bit.

"Perhaps you need a little extra dosage, my sexy little witch, but why should me and you be the ones to have all the fun?" The succubus snapped her fingers and minutes later another succubus appeared, this one had teal colored hair and wore a pink corset and blue boots and gloves, she wasn't alone though as Jonathon was behind her completely nude, Charlotte noticed that his injuries were completely healed and that the glazed look in his eyes indicated that he'd been brainwashed.

"Mind if we join you two?" The other succubus asked as she gave Charlotte a passionate yet brief kiss. The first succubus nodded and gave Jonathon a tongue filled kiss.

"Jonathon, would you do us a favor?" The brain washed hero nodded,

"Would you mind tearing up that book that has all those spells in it; Charlotte won't be needing it anymore." Jonathon picked up the book and proceeded to tear the pages into tiny pieces.

"Jonathon, STOP please….don't listen to them!" Her words were useless as he finished destroying the book and tossed it to the side, this was the final nail in the coffin for Charlotte as her main source of magic was gone and she had no way to defend herself. Her last bit of resistance dissipated when both demon women covered her face and body in heated kisses, they then told Jonathon and Charlotte to "taste each other". Jonathon got on top of Charlotte and lowered his face to her private areas and started licking while Charlotte began sucking and stroking Jonathon's member rapidly. The hall was filled with the sound of sucking, moans of pleasure and the giggles of the two succubus's who ran their gloved hands over both Charlotte's and Jonathon's bodies as well as each other's, Jonathon and Charlotte continue to pleasure each other for what seemed like an eternity until both eventually released their orgasms into each other. The succubuses seemed very pleased and with a wicked smile on both of their lips, chanted a demonic curse and closed their eyes as Charlotte's and Jonathon's sexual energy entered the bodies of the two demon women. The pink haired succubus lowered herself down next to Charlotte and whispered in her ear,

"Guess you're not as innocent as you believed, I'm glad you enjoyed that because you and lover boy there will be doing a lot of that for all ETERNITY!" Charlotte's eyes widened in horror as she realized that she was no longer a vampire hunter but a sex slave who was now bound to the castle doomed to the lustful demands of the succubus. The two demons then took their new slaves to their personal chamber where they would consistently have sex in darkness, never to see the light of day again. Charlotte's final thought was:

"**I guess they like it both ways." **The two succubus's smiled as if they had heard her thought, as she was being fucked in the ass by Jonathon, one of the succubus took out a dildo and placed it in her mouth forcing her to suck on it, as she did she managed to utter out what would be her final words, words that would echo through the castle.

"OH GOD!" The former witch screamed in pleasure and distress, the two demons then sadistically replied,

"Scream to God all you like sweetie…He can't help you now." The second succubus said as she laughed manically

"Yes, you not only gave us your sexual desires when you gave in to our temptations but you also gave up your soul! So even IF we decide to end your lives, you'll be going…straight….to….HELL! The first succubus then gave her fellow demon a kiss before joining her laughter which followed Charlotte's screams.

Game Over! {Cue evil music}

Author's notes: I've been thinking this story up for a while and have always kind of had a mini crush on Charlotte and I've always liked the succubus so I decided to let my dirty little mind run wild! Plus I wanted the ending to be not only sexual but add a touch of religion. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
